You Promised
by xArmyxWifex
Summary: Four years have passed since she's seen him. Brittney has moved out of St. Louis, but what happens when she decides to go back for christmas, and he shows up at her parent's christmas party asking for forgiveness? RKO/OC


**So I know i haven't updated my Jeff hardy story in a while and I should have been working on that, but I'm kinda stuck on how to end it exactly. Besides, I had this idea and I couldn't help but to write it. Hope you like it.**

**Please review **

* * *

It's been years since I've seen him. Four years to be exact. It was four years ago yesterday that he left. And 3 years since I've talked to him. He promised he wouldn't forget about me. He promised that he would keep in touch and that his job wouldn't come between us. But it was all lies. He did forget about me. The calls started coming less and less and then they just stopped. I knew it would happen. He was one of the most successful superstars in the WWE. I'm sure he had more important things tot worry about than he girl he left behind.

Two years after he left, I left St. Louis and moved to Florida, and I'd only been back home a few times since then. Of course, the few times I'd gone back, a small part of me had hoped he would be there. I'd wish that when I pulled in the driveway, he'd be there waiting for me. Actually, to be honest, a part of me still did. I keep hoping that he'll be there when I get to my parents. I was going back for Christmas this year. Sometimes I hate him. For lying to me and forgetting about me. For making me fall in love with him. For promising me the world and then leaving me heartbroken. Of course, he would have stayed if I told him too. At least that's what he'd said.

**Flashback 4 years ago**

We were walking through the park in silence. I could tell something was bothering him. He'd been acting strange and distant all week. I had to ask.

"Babe are you OK?" I asked

"Hu? Yeah, I'm fine." he replied, unconvincingly might I add.

"Randy, it's me. You know you can't lie to me and get away with it."

He sighed, and then sat down on a nearby bench.

"You're right. Something is wrong. I just, don't know how to tell you, and I don't know how you'll react."

"Babe just tell me. What's going on?" I asked getting a little worried.

"You know how I've a;ways wanted to follow my Dad and join the WWE right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, last week, Vince offered me the job."

"Oh." I said, knowing where this was going.

"I haven't given him and answer yet. I told him I needed time to think about it. What do you think I should do? If you tell me to stay I will. I love you and if you don't want me to go I wont."

"Randy are you crazy? Of course you're gonna take the job. As much as I'll hate being away from you, I'm not gonna keep you from doing what you love. You've been training for this your entire life."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me you wont forget about me. Promise you'll keep in touch. Promise me you'll come back and visit as often as you can. And lastly, promise me you wont let this job come between us."

"I promise Brittney. I'm never gonna let you go." He said.

**End Flashback**

Tears came to my eyes as I pulled into my parents' driveway. As I got out of the car, I looked across the street at the familiar house. The house I once use to call my second home. The Orton's were probably inside, helping set up for our annual Christmas party. I walked in the house and was immediately bombarded by my mom and dad. It's not every day they get to see their only daughter. I walked into the living room where I saw Mr and Mrs Orton sitting on the couch. When they saw me they immediately got up and came over to hug me. They all seemed to have a weird look on their faces. They knew something, but I couldn't figure out what. There was a knock on the door and I told them I'd get it. I just wish I would have been prepared for what I saw.

"Brittney?" Came that very familiar voice.

"Hi Randy." I said, my voice trembling a little.

I let him in the house and we walked to the living room in silence. I looked back at him and I couldn't take it. I ran out of the house trying to fight back the tears. I've always wondered what I'd do or say to him if I ever saw him again. But I never thought I'd actually run away. I just kept running until eventually I ended up at the park. The park where he told me he was leaving. Where we used to spend countless hours just the two of us. I couldn't hold I nthe tears anymore and they just came flowing down. Next thing I knew two strong arms were wrapping around my waist. I turnded around facing the man that broke my heart.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT RANDY?!" I yelled through my tears. I did the only other thing I could think of. I just started hitting him as hard as I could. "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISE DYOU WOULDN'T FORGET ABOUT ME! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD KEEP IN TOUCH AND THAT YOU WOULDN'T LET YOUR JOB COME BETWEEN US!"

"Brittney please, come on, just calm down." he said calmly.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! YOU DON'T CALL FOR 3 YEARS AND NOW YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

"Brittney please, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you,"

"I HATE YOU SOOO MUCH RANDY! You made me fall in love with you. You promised me everything. You promised. And then you started calling less and less and you rarely returned MY calls. And then you just stopped calling all together. I hate you. I HATE YOU! What I hate even more is that after four years, I still hope that every time I come back you'll be at my house waiting for me, and every time, you're not there. And I REALLY hate that after four years, I'm still in love with you." I said though my continuous flow of tears.

"I love you too." he replied.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Brittney, I never stopped loving you. I'm sorry about what I did. I didn't forget about you."

"Then what happened Randy? Why did you stop calling? Why didn't you ever visit?" I asked, finally starting to calm down.

"I don't know. I guess I just got so caught up in my job that I didn't have time for anything else. I got caught up in the fame and the thrill of being in the ring. I didn't even talk to my parents for a while."

"I know. They were really upset for a long time. So was I."

"Im sorry." He said, with sincerity in his eyes.

"About two years after you left, I moved to Florida. I thought it might help me forget about you. But I couldn't. I kept hoping I'd wake up and you'd be laying next to me and find that it was all just a dream."

"I wasn't gonna come back this year."

"So why did you?"

"well my parents told me you hardly ever came home for holidays. So I figured there was no point. Then I was talking to them a few weeks ago and they told me you had decided to come home this year. I thought it might be a good chance to fix what I'd screwed up in the first place."

"You came back for me?"

"Yeah, I did. About a year ago I realized how much I missed you. But anytime I came back you were never around. I was beginning to think I'd never see you again."

"It took you three years to realize that?"

"Not exactly. I've thought about you every day for the past four years. But it wasn't until a year ago I realized how much I truly needed you. That's why when I found out you were coming for Christmas, I decided to come."

And then he kissed me. I was a little shocked at first but I soon melted into arms. His lips felt the same as they had four years ago. Except this time, there was more passion and more love than I ever thought was possible. A few minutes later we broke apart to catch our breath.

"Can you believe that I've been waiting four years for that?" I said with a slight laugh.

"Me too. Come on, we should get back to the house."

"Yeah. Randy, what does this mean exactly?"

"Well, I'm hoping that it means we're back together."

"I want to randy, I just, I don't wanna go through the same thing all over again."

"You wont have too. I want you to travel with me. At least for a few months. And you can move into my house a few hours from here. What do you say?" He looked at me with pleading eyes, and I couldn't help but give in.

Instead of answering him, I leaned up and kissed him again.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked with a smirk.

He took my hand and we walked back to my parents' house. When we walked inside, our parents' faces just lit up. They didn't say a word. Just kept going on with their business. By now people had begun to arrive. But the only thing I could think about was finally getting Randy back.

Over the next few months I traveled with Randy wherever the WWE took him. Things were going really well. I mean sure we had our problems, but who doesn't? After the Christmas party at my parents, I moved into Randy's house. Well, my stuff did anyway. I wouldn't be there until next week. All these years and I never got over him. And I guess now I know why. I know tings wont always be easy for us, especially with him traveling all the time. But I'm willing to go through anything with him. I know we can get through anything life throws at us. He's had my heart since we were little. And he will have it for the rest of our lives.


End file.
